


Accidentellement

by FanaticCarpenter35



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smitten Original Percival Graves, seraphina is having so much fun
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticCarpenter35/pseuds/FanaticCarpenter35
Summary: Fatigué de la moquerie constante des collègues de son frère sur la façon dont il n’obtiendrait jamais de copain, Newt fait les premières choses qui vient à l’esprit. Il embrasse un parfait inconnu qui se révèle d’être le patron de Tina, de caractère colérique, Percival Graves.--This is a direct translation of silverynight's fic Accidentally. All creative credit goes to them for the plot and characterization. You can find the orignial fic at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059714.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Accidentellement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059714) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



Newt n’aime pas particulièrement les fêtes ni les bals, surtout lorsque la Ministère de la Magie est celle qui les accueille. 

En ce moment, il est là seulement parce que Theseus l’a supplié de partir et que certains des employés de MACUSA seront là. Tina et Queenie ont promis d’être présentes et Newt attend qu’elles arrivent. 

Theseus est toujours occupé et il ne reste pas à ses côtés pour longtemps parce que tout le monde veut lui parler. Ce ne serait pas un problème pour Newt si ses collègues ne l’abordaient pas dès que son frère est parti. 

Ils n’ont jamais aimé Newt; il est complètement différent de Theseus et il doit admettre, qu’il n’est pas très bon à parler aux gens. Ils le voient comme un étrange sorcier, car il est l’un des rares à avoir décidé de sauver des créatures magiques comme métier. Ils – en particulier Ferguson et Miller – aiment lui rappeler, chaque fois qu’ils le voient, qu’il est célibataire. 

Non pas qu’il soit réellement seul, il a maintenant Tina, Jacob et Queenie, mais il est aussi conscient qu’il n’a personne avec qui partager sa vie. Il s’est pourtant habitué à l’idée, cela ne l’affecte pas autant qu’auparavant, mais quand ils lui rappellent sans cesse, il devient difficile à l’ignorer.

Il n’en a jamais parlé à Theseus, son frère est déjà tellement occupé pour le déranger avec quelque chose comme ça.

Il espère trouver Tina dans la foule, bien qu’il ne fût jamais chanceux, ce n’est donc pas surprenant que Ferguson et Miller le trouvent en premier.

« Newton! Enchanté de te revoir! » Miller sourit, et le magizoologue essaie péniblement de retourner la sourire. 

Ferguson a déjà une expression fière sur son visage que Newt a commencé à détester; il sait que ce geste ne signifie rien de bon.

« Où est ton frère, hein? » dit Ferguson, en regardant de l’autour.

« Il parle au Ministre, » répond Newt, pensant déjà à une excuse pour s’en fuir. « Excusez-moi, je dois…

\- Tu dois… quoi? » Ferguson l’interrompe, l’attrapant par le bras pour l’arrêter. « Ne me dis pas que t’a amené quelqu’un, n’est-ce pas? »

Il y a du plaisir dans sa voix et cela surprend Newt qu’il n’a pas encore éclaté de rire. Miller semble cependant sur le point de le faire.

Il essaye de s’éloigner, mais la prise sur son bras se resserre.

« Écoute, Newton, je suis désolé d’accord? » dit-il, pas du tout désoler. « Je serais ton copain pour la nuit, que dites-tu? »

Il est tellement fatigué de leurs tons moquant, leurs regards amusés et de leurs blagues, qu’il dit la première chose qui lui vient à l’esprit. 

« En fait, j’ai un copain, » Newt regrette les mots dès qu’ils sortent, mais il est trop tard pour s’empêcher.

« Bien sûr que oui, » renifle Miller. « C’est ton Niffler? »

Newt parvient à s’écarter lorsque Ferguson rit de la blague. Le sorcier essaie de le rejoindre une fois de plus.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de nous mentir.

\- Je ne mens pas. » dit Newt, parce qu’il est idiot.

« Très bien alors, c’est qui ton charmant copain? » demande Miller, en souriant.

Newt panique et il a généralement la tendance à bousiller quand il panique. 

Il semble qu’aujourd’hui ne soit pas une exception. 

« Allez-vous bien? Vous dérangent-ils? » dit-quelqu’un derrière lui, Newt se retourne sans regarder, saisit l’homme par son costume parfaitement ajusté et l’embrasse sur la bouche.

Quelle façon de remercier la première personne qui essaie de venir à son secours.

C’est un miracle que l’homme ne l’ait pas encore mis de côté.

Il accuse le champagne.

Newt recule un pas, la honte tachant son visage en rouge et prêt à s’excuser un million de fois.

Mais, il se fige quand il se rend compte que l’homme qu’il a embrassé est le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, Percival Graves, le patron colérique de Tina et le vieil ami de Theseus. L’homme le regarde avec telle intensité que Newt se prépare pour un coup de poigne bien mérité, il attend les cris… mais ça n’arrive jamais.

Plutôt, Graves le prend par la taille, rapproche et l’embrasse en retour d’une manière qui fait gémir et frissonner Newt pour plus. 

Qui aurait cru que le Directeur savait comment embrasser.

Malheureusement, ils doivent respirer, alors ils se séparent tous les deux à contrecœur. Graves fourre son nez dans son cou et Newt ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire d’une oreille à l’autre.

« Percival Graves est ton copain? » dit Miller, semblant aussi choqué que Ferguson.

Graves les regarde tous les deux.

« Je le suis, » dit-il, au grand étonnement de Newt. « Avez-vous un problème avec ça? »

Ils secouent la tête et font une mauvaise excuse de s’enfuir.

Maintenant que Graves et lui sont seuls, il veut faire de même. Le rougissement revient, propageant sur son visage. 

« Je suis désolé, » marmonne-t-il.

« Pourquoi? » Graves le regarde, mais il ne retire pas sa main de sa taille. Newt aime ça, il l’aime beaucoup.

« Pour t’embrasser. »

Grave se penche en avant, ses lèvres se déplaçant sur son oreille pendant qu’il parle : « Je t’ai embrassé en retour, n’est-ce pas? ».

Newt acquiesce, se sentant encore un peu gêné pour son comportement; il ne se rend pas compte qu’il regarde vers le bas jusqu’à que Graves attrape doucement son menton pour le faire le regarder.

« Mais tu m’en dois une. Alors… le dîner?

\- Tu veux que je t’achète le dîner? »

Graves glousse, en caressant la joue de Newt avec son pouce.

« Non, je vais t’acheter le dîner parce que nous allons sortir demain soir. Seulement si tu le souhaites, bien sûr. 

\- J’adorerais, » Newt n’hésite pas et se rend compte qu’ils se sourient à l’un à l’autre comme-

« Idiots, vous avez tous les deux l’air d’idiots entichés, » dit la Présidente de MACUSA, amusée en leur donnant chacun un verre de champagne. « Bien que je sois heureux que Percival ait finalement trouvé le courage de vous parler, M. Scamander. Il avait pleurniché toute la nuit à propos de ta beauté et de la façon dont il n’aurait jamais eu de chance avec vous. Honnêtement, il me rendait…

\- Seraphina, pourrais-tu me rendre service? » dit Graves à travers ses dents serrées, le visage entièrement rouge.

« Bien sûr, Percival… qu’est-ce que c’est?

\- Tais-toi. » 

Picquery cache son rire derrière son verre de champagne et regarde Newt, qui fait de son mieux d’empêcher ses rires.

« Je dirai une chose de plus puis, je vous laisserai seuls, je le promets.

\- Très bien, » soupire Graves, sans même essayer de cacher son irritation.

« Ton futur beau-frère se dirige dans cette direction et il n’a pas l’air particulièrement heureux.

\- Merde. »

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! Je traduis des fics pour pratiquer mon français et j'accepterais tous les commentaires à propos de mon usage de mots et expressions en français. Si vous voyez une erreur, dites-moi s'il vous plaît!


End file.
